PS: Happy Birthday my love
by Mad H.W
Summary: 23 avril, fête nationale anglaise et anniversaire de la perfide Albion. Francis écrit une lettre à Arthur pour l'occasion. Une lettre, à l'heure du numérique, Francis aurait-il un secret ?
_Kesesese~_

 _Ich bin de retour_

 _(bah oui c'est bien aussi le frallemand -bien que je ship pas ce couple, brrrr….)_

 _Encore OS/Drabble ? Purée ! Je suis nulle pour déterminer ce genre de truc !_

 _Devinez quoi…_

 _Je suis en Allemagne ! (d'où le frallemand)_

 _J'fais ma touriste, p'têt que je trouverai une petite idée pour un Gerita…_

 _On verra bien~ (bien que, me connaissant je serai capable de trouver des idées pour tout sauf ça)_

 _Bref, parce qu'on s'en fout un peu de ma life, hein..._

 _PS : Désolée de poster cette fiction avec 25 min de retard mais comprenez que l'auteur étant en Allemagne et que je suis tête en l'air, j'avais un peu oublié… Veuillez me pardonner car après tout Mad.H.W va déjà me faire la peau XD_

 _Merci et bonne lecture_

 **Histoire :** _P_ _S : Happy Birthday my love_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _K+_

 **Couple :** _FrUk ! (France~Francis x United Kingdom~Arthur) –_ _c'est pas nouveau..._

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est_ _(encore et toujours) du_ _yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Iggy !**

 _Gut zu lesen !_

(bonne lecture selon Google traduction)

 **Playlist :** Maestro by Hans Zimmer (The Holiday)

Arthur,

En cette journée du 23 avril, assis à la terrasse d'un café, alors que doucement Paris s'éveille, alors que les rues commencent à se remplir, alors que la tour Eiffel quitte sa parure de nuit, alors que la nuit elle-même, tapis de velours parsemé d'étoiles laisse place au soleil radieux, alors que le doux chant des oiseaux lentement se propage, alors que les derniers baisers d'un coup d'un soir sont échangés, alors qu'un « au revoir » est dispensé à ceux qui vont travailler, alors que l'on délaisse ses rêves pour ce quotidien déjà conquis, alors que l'odeur des baguettes à peine sorties du four s'immisce dans mes narines, alors que le goût d'un café noir émoustille mes papilles avides de ton goût, je pense à toi.

Ennemis, rivaux, alliés, amants, beaucoup de mots nous qualifiant.

Et pourtant, aucuns d'entre eux ne me satisfait vraiment. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, à mes côtés, buvant un Earl Grey, le petit doigt relevé. J'aimerais voir ma capitale prendre vie avec toi, voir les passants hâter le pas alors que nous flânons, être près de toi quand les premiers rayons du soleil se reflètent sur la Seine, contempler les champs de Mars être envahis par les touristes venus voir mon cher monument, entendre les gazouillements avec toi. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller avec toi serré dans mes bras sans avoir à me dire que cette fois sera la dernière. Je veux t'embrasser sur le quai d'un train qui te ramènera à moi le soir venu, rêver d'une vie où il y aurait un « nous », sentir l'odeur de brûlé de ta cuisine plus que douteuse et enfin, goûter à tes lèvres chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Car je t'aime Arthur.

Et ce, depuis longtemps, bien que je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a peu.

Je t'aime comme le ciel aime la terre, comme le Soleil aime la Lune, comme le chaud aime le froid, comme l'automne aime le printemps, comme la folie aime la raison, comme l'obscurité aime la lumière, comme le vin aime le fromage, comme Draco aime Harry, comme Roméo aime Juliette.

Toutes ces années passées à guerroyer plutôt que d'admettre que tu es pour moi bien plus que ma Némésis.

Tant de temps perdu à te haïr au lieu de t'aimer.

Il eut été plus simple de te demander de me pardonner pour toutes ces années, ces guerres que nous avons menées, l'un contre l'autre.

Il eut été plus simple de t'envoyer simplement un message, mais cela paraît tellement dérisoire, tellement simple, et toi, tu mérites bien plus que la simplicité…

Alors voilà, aujourd'hui comme cadeau, je t'offre mon cœur.

\- Francis

PS: Happy Birthday my love.

Je viens de me rendre compte, je suis française, en Allemagne pour la fête nationale Anglaise et poste ça sur un ordi probablement fait en Chine avec à côté de moi un livre en italien et certainement sur un meuble suédois… Putain, ça part en couilles !

(oui, j'adore cette expression supra-élégante)

Bon, je vais m'en retourner manger de la charcuterie et des patates avant qu'on ne m'engueule pour toutes mes conneries… Et pis boire de la bière, hein !

Que serait l'Allemagne sans une bonne bière Wernesgrüner ou König Pilsener ou Flensburger (bon, en fait j'en sais rien mais au pire, je les testerai toutes) ?

Je vous préviendrai si je croise un albinos qui crie qu'il est _awesome_ ouun mec blond aux cheveux gominés (Draco!) accompagné d'un mec qui arbore un drapeau blanc ou qui bouffe des pâtes~

Sans oublier la citation du jour (ou du post pour être exacte) :

 _I once killed a man in his sleep with his own moustache and a grape._

Voilà~ c'est fini pour aujourd- Attendez, quoi ?

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : En fait, je crois bien que c'est un Drabble.

Sur ce, Guten Tag !


End file.
